1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport system that transports semiconductor substrates or other articles by a carrier attached to an endless driving medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique of identifying a carrier holding articles such as semiconductor substrates or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,584, a plurality of carriers are attached to an endless belt, and the endless belt rotates in a circulating manner. Each of the carriers has a support surface for supporting a flange or the like of a semiconductor cassette, and the cassette is loaded or unloaded using a hand of a station. Transport systems have controllers for controlling positions of the carriers. Carriers as targets of loading and unloading are designated in stations. For identification of a carrier at the station, an ID should be attached to the carrier, and an ID reader should be provided at the station. However, in this case, the ID reader is required for carrier identification.